Lonely Again
by nalizamutoforever
Summary: Amu Hinamori, an average teenage girl, goes to a new highschool called Seiyo highschool.All she doesnt know is that the guy she is deciting to go out with the school's BiGGEST playboy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.Amu has some secrets too!full summary inside!
1. chapter UNO

Lonely again  
She's smart! Chapter 1  
Amu Hinamori, an average teenage girl, goes to a new high school  
called Seiyo she doesn't know is that the guy she is  
deciding to go out with the school's BIGGEST playboy, Ikuto  
has some secrets too! She is the famous pop star, Mizuki  
Ichigo, it's her stage name so people will not stalk her!

"I HATE YOU Tsukiyomi!" Amu screamed  
"whatever, I don't care. I have plenty of other girls I can go out  
with. I only used you."Ikuto said calmly while smirking  
something was wrong with what he was doing. After he said that there  
was suddenly a faint pain in his well toned chest, ( couldn't resist to  
type that XD LOL) he didn't like it.

A Month before that  
"good morning class today were having a new student today!"  
-Amu walks in-  
"This is Hinamori Amu! Please say hello to her, class"  
"Hellooo"  
" Amu would you like to say something?" The teacher asks  
"Whatever" Amu says calmly but inside she is screaming  
"COOL AND SPICY" The class screams  
" Amu please sit next to Ikuto. Ok?"  
"And Ikuto please raise your hand so Amu knows who you are!"  
AMU's POV  
'Ughh! Man again with the friggen cool and spicy should  
learn how to be different! Hmm i wonder if anyone i know is here? I  
heard that Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko Yaya, Kairi, Utau, Lulu,  
and Rikka goes here after they moved. I wonder which class they goes  
to...  
-Amu looks around the class room to only see Ikuto staring at her-  
'HOLY BADONKADONK! He's staring at me! Amu do NOT stare back!  
Do not star-crap! I'm staring! OMG i just noticed he's soo SMEXY!'  
Ikuto's POV  
'DAMNNN! That girls is $&^*% hot!I bet she will fall for  
my sexiness(don't know if that is a word)hahahaha she'll be  
like"Ikutoo~ your soo sexyy!i love you! Please go out with me!" Then  
after i break up with her she'll be worthless trash!'  
"IKUTO! What is the answer to this question?" The teacher asks  
impatiently  
"Ummm. I don't know."Ikuto says quickly  
"ok then ill ask Amu and you will see me after class, Amu what is the  
answer to the question?"  
"35416828.4742" Amu said quickly without writing it down  
"wow Amu! How did you answer that so quickly? That was the hardest  
question in the book!" The teacher says amazed  
" it is nearly impossible to do that question without doing it on  
paper! See me after class! Ok?"


	2. Chapter TWO

Me:GOMENASAI!~!This Is a Short Chapter :'(

Ikuto: Yo!

Me: OH Ikuto! LOOK AMU'S TAKING A SHOWER WITH THE DOOR OPEN!

Ikuto: WHERE?-goes looking for Amu-

Amu: THANK YOU! That perve has been following me for TWO weeks! What a stalker!

She's athletic! Chapter 2  
Amu's POV  
' Man! That teacher might be dumb! That question is so easy! After  
a long leisure about " that was a college problem!" and" how did you do  
that?"  
Well let me tell you this, it's a secret! People need to mind their  
own business! Ok let's change the topic! I have P.E today! And we have  
to do the long distance run today! Yay! A quick exercise!  
A few minutes later  
"Ok class you guys are doing the long distance run! you have to  
do your best so you can be matched up to another student closest to  
your time! READY Get set, GO GO Go!"  
'Then I go sprinting off to pass all of the students! People were looking  
at me amazed! I finally finished in about...3 minutes! Right now he teacher is babbling about i beat Seiyo's highscore! I can run that in 1 minute  
but I don't wana overdo it Man! Those other people take FOREVER!  
Finally someone finishes with 7 minutes... OMG it's IKUTO! I bet he  
WAS the fastest in his class!Ewww he's sweating! I hate sweat!I bet  
he is going to be my partner to run with next time!  
Ikuto's POV  
'WOAH! She's hella fast! She even beat the BIG highscore! I beat she  
joined track or something so she has ALOT of practice!'  
'Yeah!I can't wait till next period!We're going to have music!I'll  
impress her with my violin skills! Then she'll LOVE me for sure cuz all  
of the girls can't resist it!'


	3. Chapter TREE haha get it? TREE?

She can sing and play violin, better that me chapter 3

Amu's POV  
'Yay! Its time for music, my favorite subject! I want to disappoint them  
by trying to sing horrible! Then I'll sing during lunch to amaze them!  
I should sing my hit-song, without trying to sound like Mizuki ( stage  
name)

A few minutes later in the music room  
" Ok Amu since your the new kid you have to sing in front if everyone  
while playing an instrument" the music teacher said  
"Ok I'm going to sing Yuuki No Uta by Mizuki Ichigo"  
"Hey Ammuu!I challenge you to sing agenst me!" Saaya yelled  
'ok! Change of plan! I'm going to pwn that ugly Saaya girl!'  
"Ok! I'll sing first and i'll use my violin"  
LaLaLa uta wo utaou  
kao age kokoro no mama  
utaou  
akirame ja ikenai  
dekinai koto nande nai  
yuuki no uta  
dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
arukivdasou mune hatte  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no sahon tasha  
dakai yama na jan ashitamo  
ganbatte nori koe yo  
watashi ni nara de kirusa kiseki o koso

" WOW Hinamori! That was AMAZING!" Kukai hollered while standing up  
"Ummmm... Do I know you?" i asked  
"Don't you remember me Hinamori? I'm Kukai Souma! Come with me during  
lunch to meet the others!"  
"KUKAI!"

Ikuto's POV  
'damn! She's better than me! I bet Saaya doesn't even have a chance!  
She sings like POO! luckly I brought my earplugs for emergencys like  
this!'  
After class: LUNCH  
Amu's POV  
'Right now I'm following Kukai to meet his friends. I wonder if he  
knows what class Rima is in! Sitting in a circle is everyone is know!  
"Amu!" said rima  
"Hinamori" said Tadase  
"Amu-chan" the twins said in union  
"Amu-sempai!"said Rikka  
"Hinamori Amu!"Utau said  
"Amu-chi" yaya exclaimed  
"Hinamori!" Kairi said while blushing because he still liked her  
"Hinamori Amu" Lulu yelled  
"HI GUYS" i yelled  
'they knew my secret about me being Mizuki Ichigo! Every day during  
elementary school i use to sing to them everyday. Then I had to go on  
a tour around the world. I had to leave them behind!  
Flashback  
"Nooo! Amu stay Now!"They all said in union  
"I'm sorry guys but i can't! My manager won't let me Don't worry! I'll  
be back in high school!" i said  
"But Amu-chi that's going to be a long time!"Yaya cried

End of flashback


	4. Author's note

Me: Heyy guys! How ya doing?

Ikuto: Hey do you know where Amu is?

Me: Why, you stalking her again?

Ikuto: Mabbyyy…..

Me: Yeah, she was at Tadase's how making out!

Ikuto: IMA KILL THAT BITCH!

-Ikuto goes to Tadase's house with a gun-

Ikuto: DIE BITCH!

Tadase: NOOO MY PUPPIES! Screw you Ikuto!

Ikuto: who wouldn't

Amu: MEEE!

Me: UGGHH!SHUT UP!LETS JUST GET ON WITH THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HI guys and women! This is going to be your chance to add your own character in my story Lonely Again! All you need is…..

NAME:

HAIR:

PERSONALNTY:

DETAILS: ( Like… what they usually wears" skirts or something like that" or glasses ECT)

BTW there are no Shugocharas cuz I forgot to add it in the beginning sooo OK!

Relationship to any of the other characters:

Ok! I need to redo the summary!

Lonely again  
She's smart! Chapter 1  
Amu Hinamori, an average teenage girl, goes to a new high school  
called Seiyo she doesn't know is that the guy she is  
deciding to go out with the school's BIGGEST playboy, Ikuto  
has some secrets too! She is the famous pop star, Mizuki  
Ichigo, it's her stage name so people will not stalk her! While going through high school she discovers who is "use to be best friend is." Going through all the Romance, humor, drama, will Amu Hinamori find out Ikuto's Dark past ?


	5. YEAH BABY CHAPTER 5

Me: Hiya guys! I got a Little surprise for you guys!

Amu: WHAT IS IT? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT'S IKUTO!

ME: No! BTW where is Ikuto?

Ikuto: Here I am my darlings!

-comes in the door on a float with showgirls from Las Vegas –

Amu&I: WTFH(what the $%^#*$ hell?)

Ikuto: Amu you like?

Amu: No!

Me: I'm sorry but I have to leave this chapter to Amu cuz I got to go somewhere!

Amu : Yess!

Me: YORU~~!

Yoru: Nalizamutoforever does not own Shugochara~nya!

Me: When amu writes, that's going to be a preview of how I'm going to with in the future because I barely have time to write anymore :'( sorry! But on the Brightside, it with be easier to read!

(Right now this is going to be really random and messed up because Amu is going to write it and I will have a feeling that Ikuto will force her to let him write!)

Amu's POV

-At Amu's front door-

Amu: Tadase I had a really great time!

Tadase: Thank you Hinamori-san!

Amu: Can you please call me Amu?

Tadase: Sure, Amu.

-Tadase leans in for a kiss-

Ikuto: HOLD IT RIGHT THER SISTAH! YOU AIN'T KISSING MY AMU! AMU I'M WRITING THE STORY NOW!

-TAKES KEYBOARD FROM AMU-

Ikuto: Hey Amu how about we take this up stares

Amu: Shure!

-Carries Amu up stairs and locks up the doors-

Amu: Hold on Ikuto I' m going to give you a bl-

Amu: WUT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!

-They fight over keyboard-

[.;'[/;zs[;'"'fjkio[

Me:*pant*I knew this would happen!* pant*

Me: Sorry guys! I was still waiting for more reviews! Soo this is just a teaser!

My Reviews!

XYoraX545  
2010-07-17 . chapter 4

i dont feel like loging in so instead just be an anonamous reviever-whatever (lol both ended with "er" :P )

Name: Akane (Female) (Real Name: Akemi )

Hair: Red

Personality: Tomboy (but feminen alot of times) acts childish ( a mischevious child)

Details: Wears a mix of punk and girly things usally wears pants and always wears a choker w/ a red sun

Relationship: Old friend of Ikuto

Ojamajochara2  
2010-07-17 . chapter 4

Crap i forgot one thing(i'm on my Ds i)

Natsumi's is really close friend with amu yaya rima and nagihiko

OjamajoChara2  
2010-07-17 . chapter 4

Name: Natsumi Yukia

Hair: same as nagihiko but brown

Personality: She can get angry really fast but she's kind and sweet

Details: She likes to wear a T-Shirt with jeans and baskets

Oh and i'm OjamajoChara. i can't connect myself gomenasai...

kawaii-amuto-4-life  
2010-07-17 . chapter 4

NAME:Ashley

HAIR:straight "emo" hair dark brown PERSONALNTY:sarcastic dorky random

DETAILS:usually wears skinny jean,grafic or band tee very "emo-ish"

Relationship: rimas cuzin

XD

WolfeDemon-IceBlueMoonAngel  
2010-07-17 . chapter 4

i Like this story, and I had an Idea about a character duno if you like it or not but anyway:

Name: Ayaka Hinamori

Hair: Black with Poison green high lights or tips that go mid bach

Personality: mstyrious, rebbelious, a bad-ass, and overprotective and some times acts cold and emotionless.

Details:she has golde eyes like amu, cuze she is amus cousin and is overprotective of family ,especali amu because of which ever reason you can make up.

Me: ermm there are spelling mistakes but I just copy and pasted it!

I'm going to Need 10 characters until I can write the next chapter okai?


	6. Chapter 6 :

Naliz:ghdciuaspchuipavciufp I'M SOORRRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!I kinda lost intrest of this story. Uhh I think The characters are too OCC. PLUS, I'm not that much of a good writter. I had the next chapter written in my ipod AND when i emailed it to myself I tried to copy and paste it To Microsoft Word, But it didn't work. Soo I got pissed off at my computer and forgot about it. Then I kept reading my story OVER and OVER again thinking i did a horrable job at it.. Soo what chu guys think? I should continue or not?... Review or PM me ideas or if I should continue it?

Ikuto: -_- I thought you forgot about us.

Amu: I was really worried too :'C

Naliz: Gomen... I'm not really feeling myself right now. I just had something scar my life forever, that I won't forget...

Amu: tell me :o

*naliz whispers to Amu*

Amu: *crying* OMG that's terrible...

Naliz: yeah... I know.

Ikuto: soo your not gonna tell me? :[

*Amu whispers to Ikuto*

Ikuto: Holly Shit. O_O

Naliz: yee alrite, Ya guys STAY KEWL. byee.


End file.
